


Lion's Embrace

by darktensh17



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs comfort sometimes. Conrart/Yozak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is very old; but I decided to post it on here.

The war had been ragging for many months without an end. Some were sure that there would never be an end to the war. Those were the ones who had already given in, and because of this had died. And then there were those who kept on going, or who had just stopped caring simply continued to fight without any thought of what may happen to them or others. Those were labelled as berserkers. 

The Lion of Luttenburg, Lord Conrart Weller, second child of the Demon Queen Cecilie von Spitzberg, was in essence a berserker or had been since the death of Lady Julia von Wincott. He cared little for life now, only living in order to die. Those around him followed him because he showed such courage on the battle field. But Yozak knew better, he knew Conrart like no others did; better perhaps better than even Susanna Julia had known him. After all it was Yozak who comforted Conrart at night when the fighting became too much or he just couldn’t hold his pain in anymore. And it was Yozak that embraced him intimately in a way that made Conrart forget all about Julia. Did it mean anything? Yozak didn’t know. He knew he loved Conrart, and even if what they did meant nothing to Conrart as long as it kept happening Yozak could cope. 

Tonight was one of those nights where Conrart needed the comfort of another human. Yozak was lying in his tent, just thinking when the flap of the ten was opened and Conrart came in. Seeing the pained expression on Conrart’s face Yozak immediately sat up and made some room for his captain. 

Conrart didn’t say anything as he came over and sat next to Yozak. Instead he simply leaned against Yozak and shuddered. Yozak in turn wrapped an arm around Conrart and hugged him close. They sat their like that for what seemed like hours but could have been only minutes. They took comfort in each others presence until Conrart had gained control of his emotions. 

Then without a word Conrart turned to Yozak and kissed him, his tongue darting out to lick at Yozak’s lips and the larger man made no protests as he parted them to Conrart. Conrart took the invitation and pressed his tongue into Yozak’s mouth and explored it; teeth, cheek, and tongue. 

He pulled away, a small trail of drool connecting their tongues before Conrart began to kiss down Yozak’s neck. He took full advantage of the sensitive spot right below Yozak’s ear, causing the other man to suck in a sharp breath of pleasure. Once the spot had been well treated, he moved down the expanse of Yozak’s throat; sucking and nipping.

Yozak was not a passive participant in this tryst. While Conrart was lavishing his neck with attention, Yozak was busy working at removing Conrart’s sword belt and then at removing his shirt. 

Conrart protested since he had to move back in order for Yozak to remove his shirt, but he took the time to do the same for Yozak so that they were now both bare-chested. Taking a few moments to admire Yozak’s body, Conrart then lent over Yozak and pushed him on to the pallet that served as Yozak’s bed. Then he brought his head down and languidly licked a nipple, bringing it to a tiny peak. Hearing Yozak’s moan of pleasure Conrart repeated the action on the other nipple as well. He was just about to continue his cruel, in Yozak’s opinion anyway, treatment until Yozak bucked up against him, rubbing their erections together.

They both let out a moan, eyes closing, breath hitching, bodies arching, and erections throbbing. Then they both opened their eyes and brown met blue. After that things got hot, really hot. Boots, pants, and thongs all got tossed to the side as the two men began to kiss and grope each other desperately. 

Yozak found himself between Conrart’s legs, sucking on the hard organ that was nestled in brown curls there. He lapped at it eagerly, taking it between his lips and sucking on the head and running his teeth down the length. He made sure that it was slick in his mouth because he knew, and was anticipating what was to come. 

Conrart pulled away and then slid down Yozak’s body, licking at his fingers and then carefully inserting one, then two and finally three into Yozak’s body in order to prepare him for what was to come. Yozak didn’t really think he needed to be prepared, but he let Conrart have his way.

Eventually Conrart pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Yozak’s entrance. Slowly he pushed in, moaning as the tight muscles there stretched to accommodate him.

For his part Yozak relaxed himself and watched Conrart through half-lidded eyes. He loved that look on Conrart’s face; his eyes closed, face relaxed, and mouth open slightly as he panted in pleasure. It made Yozak love Conrart all the more.

Knowing Conrart, he’d wait until he knew Yozak was ready, most of the time sometimes when he was overly distraught he fucked Yozak hard, but time like this he waited for Yozak to make the first move. Yozak did, pressing his body against Conrart’s and squeezing his inner muscles to signal for Conrart to begin moving.

They moved together as one; thrusting, touching, kissing. The actions themselves weren’t important, not now. Instead they drank in each others emotions, heat, and the very presence of each other. Their hearts soared as their bodies moved into that heightened state of pleasure known as orgasm. 

Slowly they spiralled back down into their bodies as post-orgasmic bliss faded. Conrart pulled out of Yozak and then rolled to lie next to him. Yozak wrapped an arm around Conrart and drifted off to sleep. He wondered briefly if Conrart would be here with him in the morning or if his Captain would already be ready to move out.

As he drifted off he felt a chaste kiss on his lips and felt more than heard the words Conrart said to him. “You are always my salvation.” 

In the years after the war, and even when the new Maou came Yozak always kept those words close to his heart. Even when Conrart found forgiveness in keeping a close watch on, taking care of and helping Yuuri. Yozak still held tight to words whispered in the middle of the night during a war. Yuuri may be Conrart’s forgiveness but Yozak would always be his salvation.


End file.
